As more efficient lighting source technologies, such as light emitting diode (LED) technologies, are being incorporated into headlamps and other vehicular lighting assemblies, the need for refracting and re-aiming light to regulated visibility zones, and diffusing and obscuring light from oncoming vehicles and pedestrians is increasing. Further, with advancements in LED lighting technologies combined with condenser lenses and other optics, non-metallic components of vehicular lighting assemblies, and those in proximity to them, can also suffer damage from sunlight entering these assemblies that reflects and refracts onto such components. Further, many of these new lighting technologies produce light patterns that can be characterized as more directional with higher intensities than earlier technologies. In addition, the increasing population of older drivers increases the importance of night-time driving safety.
Modern vehicle headlamps often incorporate lines, stripes and patterns known to those in the field as optical flutes on portions of the lens. These fluted lines, stripes and patterns on the lens of headlamps and other vehicular lighting assemblies are configured to re-direct light to regulated, geometric visibility zones, re-aim light to prevent glare toward oncoming traffic and/or change direction of incoming sunlight to prevent solar light damage to vehicular lighting components and those in proximity to them. While the size of these fluted portions relative to the overall size of the headlamps is fairly small, these portions are readily visible on many vehicular headlamps.
Car enthusiasts and owners of luxury and high-end vehicles are continually demanding new aesthetics that justify, at least in part, the high cost of such vehicles. While conventional headlamp assemblies with patterned portions for obscuring light from oncoming vehicles serve a valuable safety function on luxury and high-end vehicles, these portions also are not aesthetically pleasing to many owners of these vehicles. In some cases, these patterned portions on the lens surfaces of headlamps of luxury and high-end vehicles may be viewed as defects or other craftsmanship-related problems with the headlamps.
Accordingly, there is a need for vehicular lighting assemblies with invisible, fluted portions or regions on the lens for re-directing light to regulated, geometric visibility zones, re-aiming light to prevent glare toward oncoming vehicles and changing the direction of incoming light to prevent solar damage. There is also a need for methods of making such assemblies.